


Rough Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Magnus took a sip from his wine and sighed as he looked at Alec who had barely touched any of is dinner and was staring off to the side. He seemed lost in thought. Magnus reached out and gently touched Alec’s hand. “Is something wrong?”





	

Magnus took a sip from his wine and sighed as he looked at Alec who had barely touched any of is dinner and was staring off to the side. He seemed lost in thought. Magnus reached out and gently touched Alec’s hand. “Is something wrong?”

 

Alec blinked and turned towards Magnus. “What? No, I’m fine. I’m sorry. You were talking about that client you had?”

 

“I stopped talking about that about three minutes ago. Alexander, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, Magnus, I’m fine.”

 

“No, you’re not. You’ve barely touched any of your food, and you keep staring off. You are not fine,” Magnus said. He intertwined his fingers with Alec’s. “Talk to me, darling.”

 

Alec gave a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry. You were looking forward to tonight and I didn’t want to ruin dinner, but I guess I have.” He shook his head and pulled back, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down. “There was a mission today, and-and it didn’t go so well.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“We were ambushed by shax demons,” Alec answered. “And two shadowhunters, who just graduated from the academy, were injured bad.” Alec ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. “I just-I didn’t see them because I was helping this werewolf and I shouldn’t have turned my back on them. It was all my fault.”

 

“It was not your fault, Alexander. It was an accident.”

 

“But if I had just been-”

 

“Stop. It could have happened to anyone. Don’t blame yourself so much.” Magnus looked down at their unfinished dinners and waved his hand, making the plates disappear. “How about we go back inside?”

 

“I’m sorry, Magnus.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Magnus said, grabbing his wine with one hand and reaching his other towards Alec. Alec looked at the outstretched hand for a moment before taking it. Magnus led him towards the bedroom and directed him towards the bed before shedding his coat and joining him.

 

“Magnus-”

 

“Shh..,” Magnus said, pressing a finger to Alec’s lips before wrapping his arm around the shadowhunter’s waist and pulling him close. “How about we cuddle? I know I feel better when your arms are around me, so let’s just lie here for a bit.”

 

Alec nodded and pushed Magnus onto his back, lying his head over Magnus’ heart. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and held him tight. “You need to stop being so hard on yourself, darling,” Magnus whispered, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “You’re a good shadowhunter, one of the best I’ve met, and I’m sure those shadowhunters don’t blame you for what happened. Nobody expects to be ambushed. It just happens.”

 

“I still feel like I could have prevented it.”

 

“I know, but sometimes we just can’t do anything. I’m sorry this happened, Alexander, but you can’t let it bring you down. They’ll be okay, and so will you.”

 

Alec didn’t say anything, instead, he just took one of Magnus’ hands and held it tight.


End file.
